Beautiful Revenge
by Hope Falls
Summary: Vince falls ill and is unable to run the WWE, Shane takes over. Linda searches to forgive him. During all of this Stephanie is dealt a HORRIBLE surprise. Will Stephanie and an unlikely source get their revenge?


Beautiful Revenge  
(1/?)  
Written by: Jen  
E-mail: hopefalls2003@yahoo.com  
Internet Address: unheard-melodies.net Characters: Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon, Linda McMahon,  
Sable, Torrie, HBK, Bret Hart, Matt Cappotelli Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor am I affiliated with  
the WWE in any way. I'm simply a fan, utilizing her talents.  
Distribution: Ask First.  
-------------------  
  
"You can't really expect me to go in there." Linda McMahon spoke with a small shake of her head, crossing her arms over her chest as her eyes rest intently on her son, Shane McMahon.  
  
"Mom, come on..." Shane sighed softly as he studied her closely. He knew his dad had wronged his mom so many times, that he'd hurt her in so many ways. But Vince was his dad, her husband; the love of her life.  
  
And he needed them right now.  
  
"Shane. You aren't being fair to me."  
  
"No, Mom. You aren't being fair to him."  
  
"How am I not being fair to him Shane?" Linda's eyes widened as she argued with him in a hushed tone. "I haven't seen your father in over a year now, and I'm perfectly content not seeing him."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Shane, don't!" Linda threw her arms up in the air in frustration, taking several steps away from her son. With a sigh she glanced over her shoulder giving him an apologetic look. She knew that he meant well, that he was trying to do what was right. But she couldn't see him, not right now... and maybe not ever. She couldn't bring herself to look in his eyes.  
  
Especially when he was like that.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shane." She apologized softly, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "I have a meeting to get to." And with that, she made her way down the hallway, and out the front door of the hospital.  
  
*********  
  
"You can't blame her for that, Shane." Stephanie McMahon, Shane's sister told him in a soft tone. They were sitting across from each other in the catering room of the arena. They were discussing Linda and Vince McMahon... their parents.  
  
"But Steph, he *needs* her." Shane told her, a pair of concerned, emotional eyes landing on her large blue ones.  
  
"Maybe he does. But he should've thought about that before. He should've thought about that before he stabbed her in the back."  
  
"You sound just like her, you know." He spoke after a long silence. Stephanie simply nodded. "I just don't..." He sighed after a moment, his eyes locking on hers intensely once again. "I just don't want him to die, Steph. I don't want him to die with her still hating him."  
  
Steph nodded, placing her hand atop her brother's hand. "I don't want him to, either. But it's up to her, Shane. Her and her only. He put her through a lot. She shed a lot of tears because of what he's done... her forgiveness won't happen overnight. And we have to remember that."  
  
"Steph..." Shawn Michaels interrupted, smiling as he sat down beside her. "Hey Shane."  
  
"Hey man." Shane nodded, offering a small smile. "I've gotta go get some work done in the big office, I'll see you two later."  
  
Steph smiled, waving at her brother before turning to look at her fiancé. "Where've you been, baby?"  
  
"I had some business to take care of." Shawn smiled, squeezing her knee beneath the table and placing a slow and tender kiss on his lips. Her nose wrinkled slowly at the taste of strawberry lip gloss.  
  
"Strawberry?" She spoke slowly, her forehead creasing as she studied his features intently.  
  
"My lips were chapped. I borrowed Trish's chap stick." Shawn told her with a soft laugh. "A little paranoid are we?"  
  
Steph simply shrugged, placing another kiss on his lips. "You gonna eat?"  
  
Shawn shook his head in the negative. Steph nodded, taking hold of his hand, throwing her trash out and then leading him down the long hallways of the arena. "Stephie, where are you taking me?" He laughed softly as he was continually led.  
  
"To my office." She stated plainly.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You were a bad boy." Steph told him with a soft laugh as she opened the door to her office, signaling for him to walk in, tapping his ass softly studying him closely from behind and smirking. "A very bad boy."  
  
*********  
  
Matt Cappotelli pursed his lips together as he held the telephone to his ear. This was the phone call that he'd been waiting for. For months now, and he had actually called back.  
  
"You're serious about this?" Matt spoke to the veteran of the wrestling business, his jaw slightly slacked as he ran a hand over the back of his neck.  
  
"I'm completely serious about this." The man spoke with an affirmative nod from his end of the receiver as he crossed the room to look out the window of his home. "With Vince McMahon gone, I have no reason to *not* do it."  
  
"Wow..." Matt scratched the back of his head in silence, his short blonde curls bouncing lightly from the movement.  
  
"I haven't been onscreen in so long. The next best thing is to teach some of those abilities to a very capable person... I absolutely think you're that person."  
  
Matt grinned slowly. "Thank you..."  
  
"You're welcome. I'll see you later this week then?" The older man questioned, his still muscular arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Later this week... in Conneticut." He nodded. His trainer would be coming along to the shows with him for the next four months. He couldn't be more excited about the chance that he had been given.  
  
"I have to follow in my father's legacy." The man told him simply before saying goodbye a moment later. And with that, Bret Hart placed the telephone back on its receiver. 


End file.
